


Leaves

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Series: Crazy Weather (Crazier Love) [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Good trouble as always, SO MUCH FLUFF, fall carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: A 5 part series in which Waverly makes Nicole do crazy stuff in the crazy weather.“We’re going to the fall carnival,” I said.The echoes of Nicole’s footsteps stopped behind me. “We’re gonna do what?”I turned to face her and gave her my widest smile. “It’ll be fun!”“Waves, we’re getting married in an hour. We’re in ourwedding dresses.”





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> HI
> 
> I had so much fun writing this next part! 
> 
> If you’ve clicked this and haven’t read the earlier parts, I highly encourage you to read them! This makes sense without it, but they’re all fun, and funny shit happens.
> 
> Anyway, a huge huge thank you to @iwaseliteonce for volunteering to beta read this. She’s the reason I was able to upload this today! Make sure you head over to her page to read her fic “Everybody Cares, Everybody Understands”!
> 
> That said...
> 
> Happy reading :-)

_MEET ME IN THE FIRST ELEVATOR DOWN THE HALL TO YOUR RIGHT._

My handwriting was terrible, but if anyone could read it, it was Nicole. I folded the hotel notepaper in half and checked the hallway the way people checked both ways before crossing the street. The coast was clear, so I walked out of my room. All I needed was the cool spy music playing behind me. 

As I walked down the hallway to the elevators, I sent a little prayer to the Universe. _Please don’t let mama or Wynonna check up on me_. Just ten minutes earlier, I told them both to go up to the roof, where the wedding was being held, because I needed some time to myself. I just hoped they didn't think I was a runaway bride-to-be, and come running after me.

Wynonna wouldn’t care much about my plan, but mama would be bound to transform into a roaring thunderstorm. Mama had always been superstitious. Even though there was no groom in this relationship, she repeatedly told Nicole and I (more specifically me) that we couldn't see each other before the wedding.

But, what kind of a person would I be if I didn't plan a rendezvous before our wedding?

I stepped into an elevator and went down to Nicole’s floor. When I reached it, the doors slid open, and I clearly heard Nicole's mom and brother talking in the hallway. _Fudge nuggets!_ I thought. My eyes widened as I frantically pushed the button for a random floor number to force the doors to close.

“Come on, come on, come on,” I muttered under my breath, willing the doors to slide closed faster as their voices grew louder. “Come the _fuck_ on.” Have elevator doors always been this slow?

The doors finally shut, and I let out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing I’d left my room sooner than I’d originally planned. I waited for the elevator to ding and open its doors again, but once it did, I wished it hadn't.

Wynonna was standing right in front of me, still sporting her leather jacket and tight pants. I looked at the button I'd chosen— _lobby_.

A man was standing behind Wynonna, waiting to enter the elevator. He must've felt the awkward tension between us because he walked away to wait for the elevator beside ours.

“Baby girl, are you running away?” she asked me, her eyes filled with surprise and confusion. “Look, I know you're nervous, but it’s _Nicole_. You love her.”

The softness in her tone made my heart melt. “I'm not running away.” I said.

Her soft look suddenly turned into a suspicious glare. "Then, what are you doing in the lobby?"

“It's a long story,” I said, waving my hand nonchalantly. “I'm going back upstairs.”

“To your room or Nicole's?”

I didn't say anything, knowing if I lied, Wynonna would know. I considered myself a good liar, but Wynonna, Mama, and Nicole knew my tics, the subtle things that gave me away. _I_ didn’t know what they were, though, and they refused to tell me.

So, I played a different hand. Wynonna was holding a glass of whiskey, and when she noticed me staring, she stumbled on her words. “Uh—”

“If you don't tell mama you saw me, I won't go to the bar over there and tell them you stole their glass,” I said with a smirk. I’d already won.

"I didn't steal it!" Wynonna whisper-yelled, stepping into the elevator. “And keep your voice down.” She looked around suspiciously as she hid her whiskey under her jacket, and added, “They could be watching.” I rolled my eyes, and Wynonna glared at me. “I'm going to give it back later.”

“Do we have a deal or not?” I asked, my patience now wearing thin. I only had about a minute left before I was supposed to get to Nicole’s room. This is why being a planner sucked balls sometimes—people were always ruining my plans!

“Yes, we have a deal,” she said as she stepped back and let the elevator doors close after I pressed the number eight. “But be careful, okay? Don’t be one of those couples that dies on their wedding day.”

“Wynonna!” I said, but that was all I got in before the doors closed. I let out a sigh as I started going up. This time, when the doors opened, the hallway was empty. I walked to Nicole's room, whose room number I'd gotten from a nice lady at the front desk. I had to convince her not to call Nicole by telling her I wanted to surprise my fiancée. She thought it was a cute idea and happily gave me her room number. Maybe not the greatest clerk ever (for safety reasons), but that wasn’t my problem. I reached Nicole's door and bent down to slide the note under her door.

_If someone's in there with her, I’m so screwed_ , I thought as I walked back toward the elevators. When I got there, someone was stepping into the one I was supposed to wait in for Nicole.

“ _Shit balls_ ,” I muttered under my breath. I had no choice but to wait in the hallway. I knew I had time to buy, though, because Nicole wouldn't see the note right away. I walked toward the wide window that was in between both sets of all elevators in the hotel and just took in the sight. Outside, bright red, orange, and yellow leaves fell to the ground as if they were a sunset. The wind blew them away, adults stepped on them to hear their crunch, and kids jumped into piles of them. A smile made it’s way to my face—I’d always wanted a fall wedding.

“Wow,” Nicole said from behind me.

I turned around quickly. "Nicole!" I said in surprise, my voice almost squeaking as if I’d been caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing. “ _Whoa_ ,” I said as I took in her dress.

She was wearing a strapless dress with a decorated bust line. While the dress was longer in the back, it had a short front hemline. Her hair was done to one side, and she had flowers I didn’t know the names of holding it up. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “Baby, you're absolutely _breathtaking_.”

Nicole smiled shyly, and she took a step closer to me. “And _you_ look utterly beautiful,” she said.

We’d both forgone the traditional long wedding dresses, and opted for something shorter. My dress was a couple inches below my knees, and the upper half was a lace top that opened in the back. It was the fifth dress I’d tried on, and I’d fallen in love with it even before putting it on.

“So beautiful you just want to yank my dress off?” I asked, an eyebrow raised in playful question.

“You know me too well,” Nicole said.

“Well I _am_ marrying you," I smiled. “And in just over an hour, so if we want to make it back in time, we have to go now.”

“Go?” Nicole asked. “I thought you just wanted to see me before the wedding because Michelle told you you couldn't.” Despite the words, I could tell that she wasn't actually surprised. She knew me too well, too.

“You didn't actually think that,” I said confidently, turning around to press the button in between the elevators.

“‘Course I didn't.”

I turned back to Nicole, my heart stopping yet again at her beauty. “You're not going to try to talk me out of this?” I asked.

Nicole let out a snort. "Yeah, sure, and then afterward, we'll try to get Hayley Kiyoko to perform at the reception."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

“You’re unstoppable, Waves. Once you set your mind to do something, you do it. And something tells me you've had your mind set on this for weeks.”

“Months, actually.”

“Damn it. That was my second guess,” Nicole said with a grin. “So, what are we doing?”

"Follow me," I said as I stepped back into an elevator.

As the door closed in front of us, I looked at Nicole again. I couldn’t believe that I was going to marry someone so beautiful. Not just on the outside, but inside, too. Nicole really was one of the best people I knew. She cared a lot about people, she was selfless, and she was always willing to go along on a crazy ride, even if she declined at first. Nicole made me smile, and made me laugh too loud. She made me feel like I was the only one in the room when she looked at me. She was just... she was _home_.

We had our dumb fights like every other couple. Sometimes I got too carried away with my adventures. She’d yell, and I’d yell back, which would lead to slamming doors. On my moody days, her loud gulping of drinks annoyed the hell out of me. And on other days, she would put someone else’s needs in front of her own, _our_ own, and would miss a date by coming home too late.

But that’s just how love was. There were good times and bad times. Still, the good outweighed the bad. Even if the bad became the worst and I was left in bed crying, I felt okay knowing that we’d be okay, because we could overcome anything together. I loved every single part of her, and I knew she loved every part of me. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Why are you staring at me like a creep?” Nicole asked. Something told me she had been looking at me the same way.

I smiled. “I love you is all.”

“I really want to kiss you, but I’ll ruin your lipstick.”

I took a step toward Nicole, and wrapped my arms around her waist. “I have more lipstick in my room,” I whispered, letting my lips gravitate toward hers. After a couple seconds, the elevator stopped, and the ding made us turn toward the door. A old man with a white, full head of hair and a cane stood there, staring at us with embarrassed eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’ll take the next elevator.” He began moving toward the right, but Nicole spoke up, traces of my light red lipstick on her lips. I held back laughter at the sight.

“No, sir. Please take this one. We’ll take the stairs,” she said as she grabbed my hand and led me out before the man could protest.

“Thank you,” he said as he stepped in. “And congratulations. The day I married my wife was the best day of my life, next to when we had our daughter. Hold on to each other tight, you two.”

I smiled warmly at him, my heart in my throat and nodded.

“Thank you,” Nicole said. She squeezed my hand and told him, “I wouldn’t even think about letting her go.” The man gave us a single nod and smile as the doors closed.

As we walked toward the elevators, Nicole asked, “Will you tell me where we’re going?” She held the door to the stairs open for me as I walked in. I didn’t respond until we were down one flight of stairs.

“We’re going to the fall carnival,” I said, looking down at the steps as if I needed to make sure I wouldn’t trip. Really, I didn’t want to see Nicole’s reaction.

The echoes of Nicole’s footsteps stopped behind me. “We’re gonna do _what_?” Her voice echoed, replacing the echo of my footsteps.

I turned to face her and gave her my widest smile. “It’ll be fun!”

“Waves, we’re getting married in an hour. We’re in our _wedding dresses_.”

“Well, what did you think we were going to do?” I asked as I leaned my hand on a rail.

“I don’t know. I thought we were gonna jump in some leaves, or maybe have a quickie in your room, but not this!” Nicole said.

I brightened. “We can do that, too!”

“Waves!” Nicole said with a stern face, before letting it falter for a moment. “Wait, the quickie or the leaf-jumping?”

I scoffed. Was she serious? “The leaf-jumping, obviously!”

Nicole rolled her eyes.

I held back laughter and walked toward her. With the pad of my thumb, I wiped away the few traces of lipstick she still had on her lips.

“Okay, think of it this way,” I said softly. “We’re in our dream home seven years from now. We’re sitting on the couch, and in between us are our four-year-old daughter and our three-year-old son. His tiny head is resting on your arm, and we’re just hanging out, when our daughter asks us about the day we got married.”

I back away for a moment to wrap my arms around her waist.

“Just imagine her reaction when we tell her that we went to a carnival right before we got married. Think about when she’s old enough to get married and her and her partner have an adventure before the wedding, all because our memory made her so happy, that she wants one just like it. Think about the story we could tell our kids,” I said, a smile gracing my face at the idea of us having kids.

Nicole took a moment to actually think about it then. “That _would_ be a nice story,” she said as she bit her lip. Then, she let out a deep breath and said, “Fuck it.”

I threw my head back in laughter. “Fuck it?”

“Yeah, fuck it. Let’s go.”

“Yes!” I said. “Let’s go to the carnival.”

❧

When we arrived at the carnival, I took some cash out of my bra to pay at the entrance. The teenage boy taking our money flushed all the way down to his collarbone when he saw me digging for the money.

“Keep the change!” I told him as we walked in, hand in hand. Most of the carnival was made up of the same colors as the leaves on the ground. I looked at Nicole and noticed her cheeks were tinted slightly pink because of all the people looking at us.

“Gee, you’d think no one’s seen two brides-to-be at a carnival before,” I said as we walked in further. A few teenagers pulled out their phones to take pictures of us. “No doubt we’ll go viral on Twitter tomorrow.”

Nicole slapped my shoulder as she laughed. “I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“Honestly, me neither,” I said truthfully as we passed a mini pumpkin patch. “I really thought you’d say no. I came up with that ‘imagine our kids asking about our wedding’ thing on the spot.”

“Well, that story might just convince me to do anything today,” Nicole said. Then, she took back her words with a pointed look and said, “Well, maybe not anything. So, what are we doing first?”

“We don’t have too much time, so we have to choose wisely,” I said as I looked around. The line for the rollercoaster was too long, the haunted house (which was really just a tent) didn’t interest me, and—my eyes widened with excitement when I saw it. “Let’s go the corn maze!”

Nicole looked at me in disbelief. “You’re kidding, right?” she asked.

“What? No,” I answered, confused by her reaction.

“Waves, the timing of that is unpredictable.”

“So?”

“So... you literally just said we have to choose wisely.”

“Well, we’ll be wise as we choose which directions to take in the maze!” I said as I dragged her along.

“Remember, Nicole,” she said to herself in an unsubtle manner. “You love this woman. You love this woman. You-”

I slapped her arm. “Stop being an asshole, and let’s go.” We walked inside the maze, along with a family of three. At the first crossroads, they took a left, and we took a right. After a few minutes of Nicole “carefully” navigating us through, we were completely lost.

“Goddamnit,” Nicole muttered, looking around as if it would help. She bit her lip in the way I always found both hot _and_ cute. “Which way should we go?” she asked.

“Honestly?” I asked. “I have no fucking idea. Let’s flip a coin!”

“Waves, I don’t have a coin.”

“Oh, yeah,” I said, now biting my lip. “Guess we’re just gonna have to pick a side. On the count of three, we’ll pick a direction.”

“Okay,” Nicole said. “One... two... three...”

“Right!” we both shouted. We high-fived at our synchronization, and went right. We didn’t get out for another ten minutes. When we stepped out of the corn labyrinth, I felt like I could finally breathe.

“I am never doing that again,” I said, taking deep, calming breaths.

“Me neither,” Nicole said as she put her hands on her waist and and looked up. “Although, I really enjoyed our little make-out session when we were all alone,” she smirked, looking at me again.

“Who even calls it a make-out session?” I asked, and then added, “But I enjoyed it, too.”

Nicole looked around. “Can we go to the Ferris wheel next?”

“You sure you want to sit in those dirty carts with our pretty, white dresses?” I asked, eyebrow raised.

She scrunched her nose. “Never mind.”

“Let’s go play some games.” We spent the next half an hour playing classic carnival games like the soda ring toss, shooting gallery, balloon dart throwing, and multiple games of chance. I made sure to take lots of selfies, and asked all-too-eager strangers to take pictures of us, too. We were called cute and adorable more times than I could count (and had one homophobic comment, but we were being celebrated so much, we didn’t care).

Despite the fun we were having, Nicole and I agreed that the best part was how celebrated we were by the people around us. We still lived in a time where homophobic assholes loomed around every corner, and support for the LGBTQIA+ community wasn’t vast, so today, and the love that we received from strangers will be one of the best memories of our lives.

Nicole had to tell me multiple times to hold in my tears, or else, I’d ruin my makeup.

“How are you not crying right now?” I asked, looking up and blinking fast, so the tears would stay back.

“Oh believe me, babe, I’ll be crying like crazy later,” Nicole said. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead before leaning against it and softly asking, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just emotional,” I said, laughing. “I mean, all of this has been amazing, but Nicole, I’m marrying you in less than ten minutes. You’re going to be my _wife_.”

Tears gathered in Nicole’s eyes. “And we’re going to be together forever and ever.”

I groaned and threw my head back again. Being emotional wasn’t my strong suit (which people always found shocking). It was Nicole who did the crying during the romantic movies, and those kind of sad movies with dogs everyone loved for some reason I couldn’t understand. She was the one who felt deeply and unashamedly, and I loved her for it. I loved her even more because she was trying to hold it together for me, for this rare moment of crying happy tears—or rather _holding in_ happy tears.

“Okay,” I said as I held the tears at bay. “I’m good. I’m good,” I said, laughing as I kissed Nicole’s cheek. “We should get going.”

“Wait, there’s one more thing I want to do,” Nicole said.

The sun was hitting her hair just right, making it look like more of a fiery red than usual. The tips of her nose and ears were pink from the cold, and there was fog of escaping warmth coming out of her mouth. I’d been so excited that I didn’t realize how cold it was, and my guess was, neither had Nicole.

“What do you want to do, babe?”

She smiled shyly. “Let’s go to the photo booth?”

I smiled as if no one had ever had a better idea, and squeezed her hand. “Just like our fifth date?”

“Just like that,” Nicole said. I nodded, and we ran over to the photo booth—which was in between the ring toss and the mini pumpkin patch—before someone else could jump in. We squeezed ourselves into the small place, holding our dresses tightly against ourselves, so they wouldn’t get stained, and stood beside each other. We pressed the appropriate buttons, and the screen started to count down.

After the pictures were taken, we got out and picked up the two black and white strips. The first was of me kissing Nicole’s cheek, the second was us showing our engagement rings to the camera, the third was us getting close for a kiss, and the fourth was us finally kissing.

“I love these,” I said, kissing Nicole’s cheek again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Waves, but we should get going. We’re supposed to get married in—” she reached into my dress and took out my phone. Her eyes widened. “Six minutes!”

“Crap! Let’s go,” I said as I grabbed her hand and led the way. We ran through kids holding cotton candy, parents yelling at their children to slow down, and teddy bears that were far too big. When we reached the outside of the carnival, I saw a man with a bike and a two-person carriage attached to it. Without a word, I led Nicole to it.

“Hello, sir,” I said, catching my breath. I put my hand to my stomach and said, “We need a ride to that hotel over there.” I pointed toward the tallest building.

He looked at us a little confused and said, “You two getting married?”

“Yeah,” Nicole said. “And I’m pretty sure we’re going to be late.”

“Well, you’re here at some... carnival,” he said, looking behind us. “Why are you here?”

“Look, sir, I’d love to explain, but if we don’t get a ride back to that hotel people are going to start wondering where we are.”

He seemed to have gotten over his confusion, and really quickly replied, “Of course, hop in! I’ll get there AFAP.”

I looked back at Nicole as I stepped into the carriage with a confused expression. “Did he just say ‘AFAP’?”

Nicole raised an eyebrow and shrugged as she stepped in. Then, it happened.

A ripping sound.

Nicole paused with one foot on the carriage and the other on the sidewalk. My eyes met her catatonic ones, as her terrifyingly calm voice said, “Please tell me that’s not what I think it was, or I swear to God...”

I clenched my jaw in worry, and stood up to look at her dress. The end of it was very noticeably ripped.

I sat back down slowly and nodded when I looked at Nicole. She took a deep breath and stepped into the carriage to sit before the man began to peddle away quickly.

“Nicole, I—”

“Nope,” Nicole said simply, and continued to look forward.

I knew I’d messed up really big this time, so I sat back down and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to the hotel. I kept my eyes away from the red leaves that reminded me of Nicole’s anger. We got off the carriage, and the man insisted that we not pay him, insisting it was a wedding gift. I had to smile at that.

Feeling terrible and awkward, I walked to the elevators with Nicole. She hadn’t said a thing. I knew if I opened my mouth, I’d say the wrong thing, so I just waited until she said something. When she clicked her floor number, I said, “That’s not the right—”

She cut me off with a glare. _I am_ so _screwed_ , I thought.

We got to her floor, and I stayed in the elevator as she stepped out. When she saw that I wasn’t following her, she grabbed my hand. I followed her to her room, completely confused.

We stepped inside, and my confusion only grew when she went straight to the closet. I furrowed my eyebrows when she reached inside. “What are you— _oh my god_ ,” I said, my eyes widening. “Is that the same dress?”

Nicole stood, holding the exact same dress she was already wearing. She finally broke out in a smile. “Of course it’s the same dress!” she said. “Waves, I told you, I know you. Whatever the hell we did today, I knew something was going to happen because something always seems to go wrong. I went through scenarios, trying to think up the worst thing that could happen. And I just knew it would have to do with my dress. It would end up either ripped or stained, so I figured I’d just get a second one.”

I stared at her in shock, then broke out into laughter. “Are you serious?” Then, I had a thought. “Wait a minute, you said that you thought we’d do one of two things—jump in leaves, explaining the dirty dress... or a quickie. You think I’d _rip_ your dress?” I said, laughing louder.

Nicole shrugged, a smirk growing on her face. “And since this one’s already ripped, who says you can’t rip me the rest of the way out of this one?”

I gulped. “We don’t have time.”

“Yes we do,” Nicole said, her eyes getting darker. She grabbed my phone from my dress again and texted my mom, “So sorry I’m late. Be up in a few minutes!”

She clicked send, and I kissed her hard, moving to rip the dress off of her.

Afterward, I helped her zip the new one, and we headed to the rooftop separately, as if we hadn’t seen each other moments before.

Wynonna winked when she caught my eye. Our parents bombarded us with questions about where we were, but we didn’t say a word. We didn’t have time. We were about to get married.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank lesbian jesus Nicole thought of getting a second dress, right?
> 
> Next chapter will be called ‘Snow’ and who knows, maybe we’ll get to see them in seven years... with a four-year-old daughter... and a three-year-old son. Poor Nicole isn’t the only one who will be coaxed into adventures that go wrong anymore.
> 
> ‘Snow’ will be up mid-December so keep an eye out!


End file.
